deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Banjo vs Klonoa
Description Microsoft vs Namco! Which of these mascots that received least amount of games will be victorious? Interlude Wiz: A lot of video game characters have a lot of games that we love and/or hate, depending on how we tried them. Boomstick: But these two seem to have the least amount of best games. Wiz: Banjo, the bear wearing a backpack... Boomstick: ...and Klonoa, the cat-rabbit thingy. Wiz: Like what happened to kazooie in another epsiode, Banjo will be on his own, so no eggs and feathers allowed. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Banjo (Cue Banjo's House theme from Banjo-Kazooie) Wiz: Banjo was one of the most iconic video game characters from the late 90's. Boomstick: He was first seen alongside another Rare character, Conker the Squirrel, to be racing alongside Diddy Kong, then he meets chicken-girl, Kazooie, and the two have been setting off on adventures to defeat their witchy foe, Gruntilda. Wiz: But for this fight, Banjo will be fighting on his own. He can use his bear claw attack and roll attack to start, and he does have his trusty backpack. Boomstick: Yeah, the bird cage of Kazooie itself can be used as both offense and defense, his only offensive move with it is the fact that he can whack with it via Pack Whack, and his Defense is the Shack Pack in which he fits himself in his own pack to protect him from scalding waters and certain enemy hits. Wiz: The pack can also be used as a sleeping bag, in the move known as the Snooze Shack, and he can store someone else as big as he is in his backpack and keep them locked up until he reaches a certain location he needs to go to unload them. And he is able to fit in his own sack like that similar of a sack race for a move known as the Sack Pack. Boomstick: And while Banjo has lacked in running speed compared to his shit-talking avian girlfriend without the turbo sneakers, he sure makes up for a good amount of strength and durability, due to being a bear. Wiz: And though he sometimes does not want to be in a fight, he will try and find peaceful solutions to a problem; but when he is forced into a fight, just because he sometimes wants to find a peaceful way to fight, that does not at all mean he will back down though. Boomstick: Yeah, he may have a little strategy hidden in his trusty backpack. Banjo finishes performing his theme song with his banjo and he and Kazooie pose. Klonoa Boomstick: What the hell is that freak? Wiz: That is Klonoa, and while his species is clearly unknown, he resembles that to a cat and a bunny. Boomstick: Okay, so what does he have on his side? Wiz: He has his Wind Ring, and with it he can unleashe various attacks, such as Wind Bullet, an aerokinetic attack that emits from the jewel end of his ring and hits his foes to inflate them with. Boomstick: Wow, just like Dig Dug. Wiz: And like Tails, Klonoa can fly using a piece of his body to fly, referringly his ears. He can also unleash a massive amount of tornadoes with his Tornado Attack. And he has an even powerful version known as the Thunder Hurricane, with it, he can also gain electrokinetic properties as well. Boomstick: Wow, that is cool, but is there more in his arsenal? Wiz: Well, like Link and Mega Man, Klonoa can also use a sword, boomerang, Hammer, Arm Cannon, and even use the Beam Gnome, a unique shield that is operated by the Wind Ring, and doubles for offensive purposes. Boomstick: Wow, that's more than enough for that creature to be unique. Now I want his ring. Klonoa: WAHOO! Intermission Wiz: All right, the Combatants are set, let's end the debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight (Cue the pause menu theme of Banjo-Tooie) It starts at Nintendo headquarters on the day that the Fighter Ballot winner was announced, revealing to be Bayonetta as the Overall winner of the ballot. Coming out of the Headquarters were the visiting third party characters who were disappointed to see that neither of them are the winner, those characters being Shovel Knight, Shantae, Rayman, and even the two guys in this story, Banjo and Klonoa. Banjo: (to the writer of the fight) Yeah, I think this is going somewhere, so if I can convince Microsoft and Nintendo to cooperate, I’ll have to get better by showing my fighting moves, on this guy. (Pointing at Klonoa) Klonoa: Okay then, Winnie the Doo! Let’s fight. Banjo: Normally I don’t like to get in these situations, but if I want to appear in Smash Bros. and back with Nintendo, I have no choice but to do so. (Cue Lord Woo Fak Fak’s theme) Banjo then gets to his fighting pose, as does Klonoa right after he pulls out his Wind Ring. FIGHT! Banjo charges at Klonoa and the latter does the same thing to the other. As the two were closer, Banjo succeeds with a roll attack and knock Klonoa off his feet, then Banjo proceeds to unleash a series of bear claw swipes on him, but then Klonoa blocks one of the bear swipe attacks with his ear and push Banjo back to give himself enough range and tries to use his a boomerang on Banjo and hits him successfully and he does this a couple more times until Banjo destroys it with his Backpack using the Pack Whack. Klonoa: Very impressive, but can you Waka waka waka your way out of this one? Klonoa pulls out his arm cannon and tries to blast Banjo with it, but Banjo dodges it in the right time when charging at Klonoa with the next attack. Banjo: (To the viewers) Too bad Kazooie isn’t here to enjoy this fight; she would have quite the blast. Banjo grabs the back pack and has it at the ready, Klonoa fires again, but Banjo puts it in the Back Pack. Klonoa was shocked in surprise to see that before his eyes that the blast was stuffed in the back pack. Klonoa tries another blast, but Banjo releases the blast he packed out of his back pack to hit Klonoa with and destroys the arm cannon. Klonoa, who survived this, was now furious and uses his ring again to try and use the jewel end of the ring to hit Banjo with. But Banjo sees this and gets in his back pack on hops up and down like a potato sack to hop up and down to avoid the jewel as much as possible. But every time Klonoa tries to do so, he hits the other third party characters in the process, causing them to inflate and touch each other to explode on impact. Banjo: Wow, that ring sure has some punch all packed in there. As Banjo gets closer, he comes out of his pack and whacks Klonoa some until Klonoa becomes dizzy and Banjo tries stuff Klonoa in his pack and starts to race over to a mountain. ‘’’Six Hours Later’’’ (Cue the Hailfire Peaks Boss theme) Banjo makes it to the top of the mountain and gets his backpack and releases Klonoa from out of his Back pack to try and have him fall off the cliff, but as Banjo tried to continue listening for the crash, much to his surprise, Klonoa is flying in the air using his ears. Klonoa: Sorry, Baloo, but it will take more than that to get rid of me that easily. Banjo: Okay, then let’s bring it on. Klonoa air dives at with his Wind Ring at the ready and tries to hit Banjo with it, but Banjo dodges it every time Klonoa tries to hit Banjo with it. Klonoa: Right, now you leave me no choice but to call in the big guns. Klonoa then unleashes his Tornadoes on Banjo, then Banjo gets caught in one of them, but only after he inserted his whole body into his own back pack. Banjo: Wow, this kid has more tricks than I thought. Klonoa: (after he enters his own tornado to confront Banjo) Now Yogi, get ready for a good shock. Klonoa charges up some static electricity to try and shock Banjo some and it succeeded the first few times in a row, but Banjo is still alive. As Klonoa was about to try again, Banjo pulls out his Back Pack and shields himself the electricity his him, but with no effort as to the first few times. Klonoa: That’s it; I’ll try and pierce through him and his back pack with my ring. As Klonoa tries to use the jewel again, Banjo’s head and hands pop out because Banjo is using it like a Potato sack again and hops from any available flowing rock he can find. And when Klonoa tried to aim at Banjo again with his ring, he misses him again, but not without accidentally piercing a hole in his ear, due to Banjo hopping over Klonoa at the time. Klonoa: Ow, that hurts! But the minute he stops and realizes how high he is, he starts falling, and hits the ground with his head, thus bursting the skull of Klonoa’s head and blood stains around where he landed. While Banjo, who was close to the ground via another platform from the dying tornado, lands safely on to the ground. Banjo: (to Klonoa’s dead body) Sorry I had to do this to you, buddy. But then coming from behind Banjo is a voice. ????: Hey, Banjo! Banjo turns around and sees his friend Kazooie. Kazooie: Did we win the Fighter Ballot, Banjo? Banjo: No, Kazooie, we did not unfortunately. Kazooie: Rats, and I was hoping we would see our old Nintendo buddies again, and even square off them and even our blue hedgehog friend on occasion. Banjo: (as he and Kazooie leave onward to home) well, maybe if Microsoft gives our franchise back to Nintendo, we will probably get our chance then. K.O.! Results (Cue Super Turbo Sneakers theme) Boomstick: Wow, that bear still has some old moves in him still after all those years. Wiz: Both combatants were capable of experience, but while Klonoa bested Banjo in Speed and a wider variety of moves, they were easily countered by Banjo's strength, durability, and the fact that Banjo is sometimes unpredictable. Boomstick: Klonoa just couldn't bear his death. Wiz: The winner is Banjo. Banjo: Guh-Huh! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Microsoft vs Namco' themed Death Battles Category:Maxevil Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Season 4 Maxevil Category:Death Battles with cameo appearances Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016